empire_and_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Korolev
Korolev (HD 10442) Andolian Protectorate Distance from Sol 1028 ly System security rating 3/5 System civilian population 952,378 Number of assigned police squadrons: 6 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 4 System jump gate coordinates 83509627 Ascension 01 41 53 Declination +02 42 16 Stars in system (single-star system) HD 10442, 1.56 solar masses, unknown solar radii, metallicity +0.11 Fe/H, spectral class K2 IV Non-CHZ planets (none) Non-CHZ moons (none) CHZ planets Korolev 1, 668 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 1043 days, semi-major axis 2.34 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.11, equilibrium temperature 168 K, uninhabited CHZ moons Korolev 1 b, 1.27 Earth masses, 1.09 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 249 K, population 945,627 Jump Gate Station: Level 13, distance from jump gate 0.35 AU System Details Korolev is a reasonably prosperous colony, only established in the last fifty years. Note that Korolev 1 b receives high levels of radiation from its planet, and was thought to be uninhabitable for a long time. This system was mainly colonized to give the appearance that it was mainly a colony and not a military base. Korolev was used extensively as a fleet rendezvous point during the First Kroll War. A major battle occurred here when the Kroll discovered that an Andolian cruiser squadron was in this system for refueling and refitting after a long campaign in which the Kroll had been severely defeated at the cost of many Allied ships. In the battle, the Andolian ships took heavy damage, but despite being outnumbered, they managed to drive off the Kroll ships. The Kroll deployed fighters from a carrier to cover their retreat, but the Andolian cruisers went straight through and destroyed the carrier along with two Kroll destroyers that had been escorting it. In this battle, the Kroll lost three out of five cruisers that had engaged the Andolian ships, as well as two destroyers, a carrier, and over five hundred fighters and other smaller ships. All four Andolian cruisers took heavy damage, but were back in action within six months. The main result of this battle is that there are multiple debris fields and even whole salvageable ships in the outer regions of the system. Unfortunately, pirates do tend to lurk in these areas, as it is difficult for police ships to get all the way out to the debris fields without refueling since the stations where they are based in this system are near the star. However, pirates have lately been starting to avoid the debris fields, as it is rumored that a squadron of Firewing class Navy fighters has been assigned to keep all wanted ships out of the debris fields. As for trading in this system, the main opportunity to make money is to bring in salvaged ships to the jump gate station; this is generally the most profitable way to do business in Korolev. You can also sell ship systems at virtually any station in Korolev and make a good profit since a major export of this system is escort fighters; many major manufacturers such as Brock Industries and New Severodvinsk Shipyards have shipyards in Korolev. Category:Star Systems